William Leamer Shade Sr. (1877-1944)
}} William appears to have been a blacksmith since at least 1902 when we see him co-owning Shade & Co. with his brother Theodore. By 1910 we see William on his own and by 1914 his brother Theodore was in partnership with James L Robeson. What may have caused this separation is not known by this author. William continued blacksmithing until at least 1936. In 1939 and 1940 we find him as a turnkey at the Blair County Jail, and in 1943 back to blacksmithing. Ahnentafel Siblings Gallery File:Shade_WilliamLeamerSr_Bertha.jpg|William Leamer & Bertha Olive (Lodwick) Shade Shade_william-bertha_tombstone.jpg Public Records *United States Federal Census **1880 Catherine Township, Blair County, Pennsylvania - #48, 49 ***Brice Shade, 29 PA, farmer ***Emma Shade, 29 PA, keeping house ***John Shade, 5 PA ***Lamer Shade, 3 PA ***Daisy Shade, 1 PA **1910 Logan Township, Blair County, Pennsylvania - 222 Gentry Avenue ***William L Shade, 33 PA, head, married 4 years, blacksmith in own shop, owns home ***Bertha O Shade, 28 OH, wife, 1 of 1 child living ***Florence J Shade, 0/12 PA, daughter ***Sallie J Gallagher, 19 PA, servant, private family servant **1920 Frankstown, Blair County, Pennsylvania - #10, 11 ***William L Shade, 42 PA, head, owns home, steam railway blacksmith ***Bertha O Shade, 37 OH, wife ***Florence J Shade, 7 PA, daughter ***Dorothea E Shade, 7 PA, daughter ***Eleanor S Shade, 6 PA, daughter ***Emily S Shade, 3 PA, daughter **1930 Hollidaysburg, Blair County, Pennsylvania - #195 195 - 209 Franklin Street ***William L Shade, 53 PA, head, owns home worth $3800, married 28 years, Blair county blacksmith ***Bertha O Shade, 48 OH, wife, practical nurse ***Florence J Shade, 18 PA, daughter ***Elinore S Shade, 16 PA, daughter ***Emily A Shade, 13 PA, daughter ***Leona B Shade, 9 PA, daughter ***William L Shade Jr., 7 PA, son ***Budd E Shade, 3 9/12 PA, son **1940 Hollidaysburg, Blair County, Pennsylvania - #226 - 209 Franklin Street ***William Shade, 63 PA, head, 8th grade, worked 42 hours in week, local jail turnkey, income $1500, owns home worth $3000 ***Bertha Shade, 58 OH, wife, 7th grade ***Emily Shade, 23 PA, daughter,3 years high school, seeking work ***Leona Shade, 19 PA, daughter, 8th grade ***William Shade Jr., son, 17 PA 8th grade, seeking work ***Budd E Shade, 13 PA, son, 7th grade Other Records *World War I Draft Registration Card *R.L. Polk & Co.'s Altoona Directory **1902 - Shade Wm L (Shade & Co), bds 1506 8th av. - Shade & Co. (William L and Theodore M), blacksmiths and wagon makers, 709 15th **1906 - Shade W Leamer (Shade & Co), h 1418 1/2 7th av. - Shade & Co. (W Leamer and Theodore N Shade), Wagon Work, Blacksmithing and Horse Shoeing. 709 15th, Phoenix Phone 498-X *R.L. Polk & Co.'s Hollidaysburg Directory **1910 - Shade W Lamer, horseshoer 9th ave and 16th, h Emerson av cor Eveningtide, Llyswen. **1930 - Shade Wm L (Bertha) blksmith r209 Franklin **1936 - Shade Wm L (Bertha) blksmith Blair County Engineer's Office h209 Franklin **1939 - Shade Wm L (Bertha) turnkey Blair County Jail h209 Franklin **1943 - Shade Wm L (Bertha O) blksmith h209 Franklin Notes *Was described as having a medium build and height, brown eyes and black hair on his WWI Registration card. *William L. Shade, 209 Franklin street, Hollidaysburg, died March 13, 1944. He was the son of Brice and Emma (Hildebrand) Shade and was born March 4, 1877, at Leamersville. Surviving are his wife, Mrs. Bertha Shade, and the following children: Mrs. Florence Kreuz of Altoona, Mrs. Dorothea E. Geist of Hollidaysburg, R.D., Mrs. Eleanor Snowberger of Monroe Falls, Ohio, Mrs. Emily A. Harris, Miss Leona B. Shade, Bud E. Shade and George Shade, all of Hollidaysburg, William Shade, Jr., Camp Butler, N.C.; twelve grandchildren; two sisters, Mrs. Daisy Moore of Eldorado and Mrs. Elvin Hoover of York; four brothers, John of Altoona, Blair of Lakemont, Guy A. and Milton C. of Harrisburg. Creamer & Van Allman Funeral Home, Hollidaysburg References See also External links Category:Upgraded from info page